Fragments
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was never born but Edward-Jacob 'E.J.' Cullen was – but he prefers 'Charlie'. A different dawn is broken, a different day is lived, and a different night is taken when he seeks out the Volturi. male!Nessie oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any shape or form. I do claim partial ownership to my interpretation of the male!Nessie (Edward-Jacob Cullen aka EJ aka Charlie). That is all. Otherwise I really own nothing.

**Author's Note: **This idea struck me down and I had to get it down. Its just a couple of drabbles in an attempt to explore my interpratation of a male!Nessie living with the Volturi. I sense there is a greater story to be told here ... but alas am in the middle of writing something else so here is what I offer.

I hope you enjoy this - hasn't been beta'd.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments<strong>

_Renesmee Cullen was never born but Edward-Jacob 'E.J.' Cullen was – but he prefers 'Charlie'. A different dawn is broken, a different day is lived, and a different night is taken. :seven drabbles: _

* * *

><p>Aro was very surprised when the Cullen child arrived on his doorstep. Or more accurately put: the Cullen child arrived on the outskirts of Volterra, looking specifically for an audience with he and his brothers. The Cullen child, the blasphemous dhampir, the reason so much animosity had been caused between his coven and the Cullens, has come to them willingly. Aro had never thought this would happen fifteen years ago – he doubted even Alice Cullen would have seen it coming if she had been able to see the child's future.<p>

Aro couldn't wait to meet him, especially when he was so vulnerable and away from his family and now grown up – or as much as he could 'grow up'. He told Demetri to make haste and bring the child immediately.

* * *

><p>His hair is straighter now. It is still copper-bronze <em>but<em> with dark streaks, running rampant throughout. His eyes are still innocent but there is this glint. He is trying to prove something and that delights Aro. He stands there in dusty jeans, old leather jacket with only a small rucksack on his back and looks _almost_ dangerous.

The boy wants to prove something: show he's a man, show he can stand on his own, show that he isn't afraid of the big bag Volturi.

Aro looks at his brothers, looks at his guard and back to the child who stands before him: jaw tight, eyes fierce but still so young, and fists clenched.

Aro can hear his frantic heartbeat that betrays his emotions.

"Welcome to Volterra, Edward-Jacob Cullen," he says, sitting forward in his throne and clasping his hands together.

The boy speaks. "I prefer 'Charlie' actually,"

Aro's eyes sparkle.

* * *

><p>"Are you jealous of me, Jane?" the boy asks off-handily one afternoon.<p>

The tiny sadist glares at him. "No,"

"I think you are,"

"You think wrong, _abomination_,"

"Big word, Janey – where did you learn –"

His screams rip through the castle but no one comes to his rescue because pissing off Jane is one of his hobbies – and he really should've learnt better by now.

* * *

><p>The smell of smoke seeps under the boy's door. They can all smell it but it no longer concerns them. Edward-Jacob or 'Charlie' as he prefers, has a habit. He wakes up, has a fag, eats something, and then smokes while he reads Shakespeare and Terry Pratchett into the late afternoon.<p>

Once Aro asked him about it, and the boy just smiled in his little way and said. "Because I can – it's not like lung cancer is a problem for a vampire – or a problem for a half-breed like myself,"

* * *

><p>"Freak,"<p>

"Cullen,"

"Spawn,"

"Boy,"

"Half-Breed,"

"Mutant,"

The boy receives no love or adoration or acknowledgement from the white-haired leader of the Volturi but he keeps going back to Cauis for approval: as if _only_ Cauis can validate his existence and give him meaning.

It amuses Aro more than anything.

* * *

><p>Watching the boy hunt is exquisite.<p>

He slips into the crowd: smile wide, eyes bright and laughter seeping from his being. They don't fear him like they would a true vampire. He brushes up against girls, pushing a vivid and sensual image into their mind – so subtle and short they don't even realise it isn't their thoughts.

They follow him, stumbling into dark alleyways with shallow breathes after the alluring boy with copper hair.

He fucks them, bites them and eats them.

Sometimes not even in that order.

* * *

><p>It's Demetri he calls to pick him up from a bar in Munich.<p>

He's drunk so much, that if he were human he wouldn't be breathing, let alone standing, anymore. Not that he is standing,lying on the floor, vomiting his guts out and shivering. He's out of control and every scent pulls him apart. He just wants to go home; he just wants his Mom and Dad; he just wants to be normal.

Instead he has them.

He's dug his own hell and now has to lie in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So what did you think? How do you see 'Charlie' as a character? Thoughts are very much appreciated.


End file.
